


I let the water take me

by khlassique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khlassique/pseuds/khlassique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world's a beast of a burden, you've been holding on for a long time; for The Last Agni Kai Ficathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let the water take me

They are young, so young, and yet they feel as old as the oceans.

 

She heals, heals, heals until her eyes fall heavy and he has to carry her from the sick house to her bed. He wants to tell her that she is allowed to heal herself, too, but instead he does his duty to his Nation.

 

When she sleeps, one could forget the girl who made men dance with rage in her fingertips, who turned rain to ice and stopped it at a delicate pulsing throat. Her rooms in the palace open towards the courtyards, in sight of water, and when she screams in the night the surface churns. 

 

Once, he finds her floating in the pool, ducklings paddling around her face, and kneels on the edge.

 

_You were missed at lunch._

She does not answer.

 

_Come. Rest._

Still no answer.

 

_I miss you._

 

A tendril of water extends up, brushes his left cheek and collapses back.

 

For now, that is good enough. 


End file.
